February 14
by Marsetta
Summary: All they wanted was a normal, romantic 2/14. Warnings... Slash, femSlash, Het, Bad words, mature contentish. Third in the Extended Family Verse. Also crossed with Smallville.


**Why hello. I have made another one shot to fit into my Extended Family verse. **

**I will put some info and facts about the verse on my bio thingy, like the dates this is supposed to be based in. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE FANDOMS!**

* * *

Couples - Lana/Percy, Draco/Ron, Buffy/Faith, Bart/Neville, Severus/Oliver, Clark/Xander, Harry/Rupert, Willow/Hermione, Jimmy/Ginny, Chloe/Fred, Lois/Sirius, George/Bruce, Andrew/Lex, Connor/Dawn.

Kids - Rachel Queen, Abigail Kent, Lily and Rose Olsen, Joyce Malfoy, Molly Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Wayne, Jonathan Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Elijah Wells, Oliver Queen Jr., Anne Rosenberg, Karren Rosenberg.

* * *

Lana had just put the youngest child down for his nap. She was alone this February 14, her husband was gone on a business trip and won't be back till the 23rd. She decided to baby-sit for her family so they could go on their romance-filled dates. She was just glad that the older, girlfriend-less, nephews of hers decided to help out.

Dick and Teddy were in the living room with the older kids, watching a movie.

She had entered the kitchen to start lunch when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach.

"Hello Love." Percy whispered into her ear. She turned to face her husband and, after she was sure it was him, hugged him.

"I thought you had work?" She said after she let go.

"I did." He said with a small smile.

"Would you give me the pleasure of taking you on a date followed by a walk on the beach?" Percy asked her as he picked up 12 red roses off the counter and handed them to her.

Her response was a long passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Teddy yelled out when he walked into the room, sending the older couple into a rush to leave, Lana handing Teddy a page of instructions on what to do when the babies awoke and a list of phone numbers in case of emergency.

* * *

Draco and Ron were curled up on their couch, a romance movie on and a bowl of ice cream being shared. Ron put a hand to his stomach, rubbing the small bump that could be felt through his jumper.

"I love you." He told Draco as he snuggled deeper into his husband, glad that he didn't have to worry about his children this February 14.

* * *

Buffy followed Faith through the doors of their favorite diner. Faith was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Buffy. We have known each other for so long." Faith started after they had been seated.

Buffy felt dread puddle in the pit of her stomach.

"We have been through a lot of shit." Faith continued, not giving Buffy a chance to answer. When Buffy tried to speak Faith held up a hand.

"Please, I need to do this now before I lose the nerve." Faith said. Buffy could see how serious Faith was and complied.

"Through all this time, I have done and said things that I am ashamed of, things I had thought would never be forgiven. And even after all of it, all the fights, the pain, you forgave me, gave me a second chance." Faith got up from her seat and knelt in front of Buffy. Buffy was shocked, she felt tears in her eyes and she had to cover her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"I don't deserve you Buffy, but I am going to ask and hope for the best." Faith said as she pulled a small box from her pocket.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers, will you do me the honor of being my Wife?" Faith asked opening the box ro show a very expensive looking diamond ring.

Buffy smiled a wet smile and nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" She nearly screamed as she threw her arms around Faith and kissed her. Best February 14 ever.

* * *

Bart stood outside Neville's door, waiting for the other boy.

He held a bouquet of wild flowers, Neville's favorite, in front of him. He was taking Neville to the movies followed by dinner at Bart's favorite Mexican restaurant, in Mexico.

Neville opened the door and saw the

flowers. His face lit up and he took the flowers.

"They're beautiful." Neville said. He took them inside and placed them in a vase.

"Hello." Neville said as Bart hugged him from behind.

"Hi. You ready?" Bart asked. Neville nodded then kissed him.

Bart just hoped that no one would attack anywhere. That would make this a memorable February 14.

* * *

Oliver was lying on their bed, naked with only a sheet covering him. Severus sat on a chair by the desk and sketched his husband.

Oliver awoke and looked at his husband as he was being drawn.

"Hi." Oliver said with a content smile.

Severus smiled at him but stayed silent and continued to sketch.

"See anything interesting?" Oliver asked.

"Very." Was his only reply.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked.

"4 in the afternoon." Severus said. "Day?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

Severus smirked back. "February 14?" He said. Severus set the notepad down and got onto the bd next to Oliver.

"I love you." Oliver told him as he pulled him closer.

"I love you too." Severus said before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Clark and Xander were making out on their bed, when the timer went off, telling them that their chicken was ready.

Xander groaned as he pulled away.

"At least it wasn't a work call." Clark said as he followed his husband out of the room.

"Don't jinx it." Xander said as he opened the oven. Clark gathered the plates, cups and silverware for the two and set the table.

He set a deep-red rose on Xander's plate before going back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

Xander carried the chicken to the table and set it down. He didn't notice the rose as he placed a light red rose down on Clark's plate. He went back to the kitchen and picked up the side dishes, biscuits and mashed potatoes.

Clark had a bowl of salad and a bottle of wine. The two set the dishes down on the table and took their seats.

"Clark. It is beautiful." Xander said as he picked the rose up from his plate.

"The same with this one. Where did you find one in this shade?" Clark asked as he looked at the rose.

"Nothing says 'February 14' better then rare

roses." Xander said before leaning over the food to kiss Clark.

"Love you." Clark said.

"Love you too." Xander replied before they kissed.

* * *

Harry watched as Rupert continued to plan their wedding.

"Come on Rupert, it's February 14, we have been planning the wedding for three months. We can wait a night. Let's go out to eat." Harry pleaded with the older man.

Rupert lifted his head.

"Where would we go?" He asked as he dropped the pen and rubbed his eyes.

"Kelly's is open. I here they even have pie this week." Harry said. Everyone knows that only Marrissa makes good pie at Kelly's and word was that she worked that week.

Rupert smiled.

"I suppose we could go, for the pie." He grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

"For the pie!" Harry and Rupert said as the left the apartment, laughing all the way to Kelly's.

* * *

Willow sat behind Hermione on the couch, Hermione curled into her.

The wives cuddling in front of the fire place, listing to the radio on Willow's favorite station.

They were just talking when Hermione grinned and turned the radio up, silencing her wife.

"And this next song goes out to Willow. This song is dedicated out to you by your loving wife. She says, 'I hope you are having a lovely February 14. Love Hermione.' Well, I hope you enjoy this song Willow. Happy Valentines day to you and to your wife." The radio anouncer said.

Willow's face lit up and nearly split in two as she grinned at her wife. Hermione craned her neck around and smiled at her.

"I love you!" Willow squealed before kissing Hermione.

* * *

Jimmy sat opposite his wife in the restaurant. It was a fancy place. Candles lit everywhere, the only light they could see.

"I'm glad I had the week off." Ginny told him. Jimmy smiled brightly at her.

"February 14 is a special day." Jimmy told her matter-of-factly.

"That it is, oh husband of mine." She said before leaning over the table and kissing him in the dimly lit room.

* * *

Chloe looked out at the land beneath her. She and her husband Fred looked down at the ground, a good ways down, seeing as they were in a hot-air balloon.

Fred had his arms wrapped around Chloe. Her back to his chest, his head resting on hers as they watched on.

"Having a good February 14?" Chloe asked.

"One of the bests." Fred told her.

"One of?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Okay fine. The best." He said with a wide grin. They continued to watch in silence, both just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Lois and Sirius were walking through the park after an early dinner.

"What makes February 14 so important?" Lois asked all of a sudden.

Sirius didn't seem surprised. In fact he wasn't, the two have been asking the question all day, trying to figure out why the day was so important. Chloe had once said that the two would skip over Christmas if it wasn't for her. It wasn't either of the lovers fault that they couldn't remember dates.

"Happy Valentines day." A kid said nearby, most likely to his crush.

Sirius and Lois stopped.

"Valentines day?" They said at the same time.

Realization crossed their faces.

"Oh. Well." Lois said.

"Wanna go back to the apartment and watch a movie?" Sirius asked. Lois nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

George stood by the refreshment table as he watched Bruce mingle.

Bruce had been invited to the party and he couldn't refuse. George knew that Bruce needed to keep up his rich playboy act, at least until he decides to leave him.

It's true they have a daughter, but Bruce also has a son by another and an adopted son. George just swished his drink around the glass as he pushed the dark thoughts from his mind.

"Hi." A woman George had never met said as she got closer to him, maybe a little too close.

George looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Taken." He told her before taking a sip of his wine.

The woman smiled seductively at him.

"Who says she has to know?" The woman said.

George heard a glass break. Everyone at the party silenced.

The woman smiled triumphantly. George looked towards the sound and saw a pissed Bruce Wayne. He smirked challengingly.

The woman looked excited, she probably thought that the two men were fighting over her.

He looked around and noticed the pitying looks he was getting. Everyone thought that Bruce liked the tramp that hit on George he realized, making his smirk even more cutting.

Bruce glared in his direction, only George knowing that it was at the girl.

Bruce stalked toward them, his fists clenching and unclenching.

He went right up to the pair and shoved the woman away from George.

The police commissioner, Gordon, was right behind them now. He placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Bruce, they were just talking." He told him. Bruce looked annoyed, then a look of resolve, a borrowed look from Willow, crossed his face.

"Commissioner Gordon. This is my Fiancé George Weasley. George, this is Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham Police Department." Bruce said loud enough for everyone to here him, but low enough to be casual. Bruce's arm went around George's waist. George wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist as well and offered his other hand to Gordon, his wine held in the hand around Bruce's waist.

"Happy February 14 Commissioner." George said with a wide grin.

* * *

Andrew will never get tired of his life. Lex had loaded his boat with enough food and drink for two weeks and they arranged for a sitter for Elijah for their week long trip.

They had been gone so far for two days. It was now February 14.

Andrew looked down and saw a trail of

rose petals leading back into the cabin. He grinned before following it into their bed room.

There Lex lay, naked, upon the bed. Waiting for Andrew to join him. Who was Andrew to disappoint?

* * *

Connor lead Dawn into the Hyperion Hotel on February 14th. They had fixed it up and turned it into one of the many school/training areas that the New Council owns.

It is also where Connor and Dawn met.

Connor knelt down in front of Dawn a box in his hands.

"I have known you for years." Connor told her.

"I have loved you since I first saw you. Every second of every day since, I have thought of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Connor opened the box. A pink diamond on a silver band.

"Dawn Joyce Summers. Will you marry me?" Connor asked.

Dawn was smiling. Tears fell down her face.

"Yes. Connor Yes! Always yes!" She said as she hugged him, both falling onto the floor.

* * *

"Should we page them?" Angel asked uncertainly as he looked at the scaled demon.

"I'd rather die facing this demon then to call any of them today. Remember last year on February 14th?" Spike said. Everyone present who was there last year shuddered.

"Good point. Lets go." He said as he lead the charge.

* * *

**Well? I liked it.  
**

**Read/Review**

**Mars**


End file.
